Booger Haze
Booger Haze is the tenth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse overall. The episode aired on October 8, 2006. Plot: The episode begins as the giant spider is carrying Roostre to his cave. Back at Liquor's Shop, both eyes start tap dancing, as Fitz, Skillet, Liquor and the New Guy watch. The screen cuts to Peanut Cop hunting the Hand within the isles of Liquor's shop. Peanut Cop shoots, but misses. The stoned cop hops over to Liquor's counter, where Golden Joe is watching them both. Shortly after, the Hand runs across the counter and jumps on Joe's head. Peanut Cop is ready to shoot the hand but Joe is afraid that he might blow his head off. Instead, the cop shoots at nearby beer bottles. Liquor appears and traps the Hand in a jar. Back at the Spider's Cave, Roostre is cocooned and stuck to a chair, while the Spider is playing a theme similar to "Booger Haze" on his piano. As he's doing this, Music Notes spawn from the piano and begin floating in the air, as they race out of the cave and into Roostre's farm, as they attack a giant corndog. Shark and the Rectangular Businessman are cruising around town in Shark's custom car, picking up the annoying Green-Sweatered Woman. Fitz and Skillet go to a nearby Gas Station to power up their Rocket-Powered Skateboard. As Skillet is filling up the skateboard with gas, Fitz jumps out of the building's window, as he shoots the gas tank, causing the tank to explode. Fitz has a six pack of beer in his hands, telling Skillet the beer in the Gas Station was free. Fitz and Skillet leave on the Rocket-Powered Skateboard, while the Gas Station is left on fire. The Green-Sweatered Woman complains about having to use the bathroom, while Shark and the Rectangle Businessmen talk about where Fitz and Skillet are going, as they fly by the car on the skateboard. The Green-Sweatered Woman keeps complaining, which leads the Rectangular Businessman to telepathically rip her in half. Fitz devises a plan, as he and Skillet zoom off on the skateboard to Roostre's farm, where they are attacked by the floating Music Notes. They trap themselves inside Roostre's basement, which contains a large supply of firearms. Characters: Roostre, Spider, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Liquor, New Guy, The Eye, 2nd Eye, Peanut Cop, Golden Joe, The Hand, Shark, Rectangular Businessman, Human Citizen, Clock & The Green-Sweatered Woman. Notable Objects and Locations: Shark's Car, Music Notes, Rocket-Powered Skateboard, Spider's Cave, Liquor's Store, Diner '(Cameo), 'Corndog Farm & The Gas Station. Trivia: * As the Spider is playing a theme on his piano, Roostre says the theme is similar to Booger Haze. Though, Booger Haze isn't a real song at all and it's just the episode's name. * After the credits its shows there is a sentence that reads "change the oil every 5000 kilometers" and the next scene shows a very creepy version of Green-Sweatered Woman with Alternate Colors and she is ripped in half and she says "You Can't Kill Me". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2